Since digital consumable electronic products have experienced great growth and are now rapidly gaining in popularity, these electronic products have attached thereto a photographing function. With the increasing development toward minimization, the overall volume of such a digital consumable electronic product becomes smaller and smaller. Accordingly, the volume of the camera module contained in the electronic product and the optical lens used in the camera module should be reduced.
For example, the procedure for detecting quality of this small-size optical lens is restricted because the mirror surface of the optical lens may be readily defected or contaminated when the mirror surface of the optical lens is scraped, there is any dust thereon or the material thereof is inhomogeneous.
Traditionally, the method for discriminating whether the mirror surface of the optical lens is defected or contaminated is performed by utilizing a high power microscope and a intense light to visually detect the mirror surface of the optical lens with the naked eye. This detection method, however, still has some drawbacks. For example, the obstructers obstructing the optical path and remained in the optical lens or other defects not readily visible to the naked eye fail to be effectively detected according to this method. Once the defective optical lens is mounted onto the electronic product, the resulting image quality would be unsatisfactory and the costs involving in post-control and maintenance would be increased.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a detection method and a detection device for detecting the quality of an optical element according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.